Side view mirrors customarily provide the driver of a vehicle with vision of traffic and other objects to the rear and side of the vehicle. Side view mirrors extend from either side of the vehicle, typically mounted on the vehicle door. To provide a smaller span of the vehicle to, for example, fit into tight spaces, side view mirrors are known to fold in toward the rear of the vehicle. The mirrors can be manually moved by a user or can be automated to move, for example, when the user touches a switch or button. The capability to fold in toward the rear of the vehicle can also prevent damage to the mirror such as when a vehicle is parked in the street.
Some side view mirrors can also be moved toward the front of a vehicle. However, the forward movement is typically limited and is not enough to prevent damage to the mirror if hit on the reflective surface side of the side view mirror. The limitation on the degree of forward folding is due in part to the forward folded mirror's interference with opening the door when too far forward.